


the assistant and the stand-in

by ElasticElla



Series: tumblr drabbles and fics [21]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: (less than the canonical one though), Alternate Universe - College/University, Avatar Femslash Week, F/F, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zhu Li sits in the advanced thermodynamics class, a nervous tremor in her left hand disguised as ordinary pre-exam nerves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the assistant and the stand-in

**Author's Note:**

> first posted [here](http://elasticella.tumblr.com/post/125615607880/day-one-modern-au-college-au-zhuvira-zhu-li)

Zhu Li sits in the advanced thermodynamics class, a nervous tremor in her left hand disguised as ordinary pre-exam nerves. The class has a few hundred students, like all of Varrick’s classes, and none of them take note of the new girl sitting in for him. She’s been doing Varrick’s tests, one of _the things_  that was easiest to identify, for a few years now. Zhu Li has never been caught, but she still worries that one day she will be. Today won’t be that day though, the professor isn’t even giving the test- the ta is.

Zhu Li’s almost at ease when she finishes. It’s not near as imaginative as if Varrick was taking the test, but it’ll still score a high A, a ninety-six if she’s estimated correctly. She’s the first one done, but she waits, pretends to recheck her answers so she isn’t the first one to turn her test in. A few minutes later a short kid turns theirs in first, and she stands with four other students, expecting to be ignored in the bunch.

“A moment,  _Varrick_ ,” the ta says, and Zhu Li waits as the woman collects the other tests. Now probably isn’t the time to notice how severely attractive she is, but Zhu Li’s never had the best of luck when her desires are taken into account.

The ta looks around the room, the majority of the class still working on the exam, and gestures to the hallway. Zhu Li follows, trying not to freak out- she needs to project calmness and certainty, this is just a routine chat with the ta, just a-

“It’s funny, you see,” the woman says, closing the door behind them. “because I was in a film making lecture with Varrick last week, and forgive me for saying so, but you don’t look much like him.”

Zhu Li freezes, a million different horrific fates flashing before her eyes. She should say something,  _anything_ , but her lips are frozen and she can’t think.

“It’s okay, you can tell me all about it over dinner. I’m sure you just got mixed up with the wrong crowd,” she pauses, her smile sharp. “But there’s no need for that to hurt  _you_.”

“I- okay,” Zhu Li says, panic still flooding her veins. “Who are you?”

“Kuvira,” she says, hand back on the door, preparing to return to the class. “Wear something nice.”  


End file.
